


Heat

by missyoutoosweetcheeks



Series: Tryst : One shots [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bonding, Bottom Louis, I'm Going to Hell, Knotting, Long Shot, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Louis, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, See ya there, Self-Lubrication, Smut, Top Harry, Yes I know, hehe so are you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:28:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23480224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missyoutoosweetcheeks/pseuds/missyoutoosweetcheeks
Summary: "Show me, Omega," Harry commanded wickedly at the pliant Omega who gazed at him with glazed wondrous eyes, "Surrender your Omega to me."ORIn which Louis and Harry mate with each other.Lol pure smut hi.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: Tryst : One shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689343
Comments: 10
Kudos: 199





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

> E D I T E D
> 
> Unrelated to the other works

**_Heat - O N E S H O T_ **

* * *

**_Visuals_ **

**_Harry Styles_ **

**__ **

**_Louis Tomlinson_ **

**__ **

**_Work Text:_ **

* * *

Maybe it was the sweet, _sweet_ aroma of saccharine slick.

Harry tossed his head back and let out a lethal growl, jaw clenching, nerve breaking out on his skin.

He feared. He feared what he could do, without his control.

" _GET OUT!!_ " Harry roared as he fisted his cock, panting and rocking his hips against the soft sheets of his nest.

He moaned when the scent only thickened, swirling around him in a hot blanket; trapping him in a tantalising trap he hadn't bargained for. "GET. _THE FUCK_. OUT!!"

"Alpha!!"

Harry rumbled, losing self control as he teared through the sheets over to his bolted-from-the-outside door. He thrashed against it, howling to be left out with blown out, gold-glowing pupils.

"Alpha. You must calm down. It is just an Omega in heat, brought to one of the other rooms. Please, Alpha," A voice murmured from the other side of the door soothingly, but all Harry saw was red. "Let. Me. Out."

He was enraged.

How dare they starve an Omega of what they needed? When Harry was right here? When he could give them what they wanted-- love, a mark, his knot, and-- pups. Lots and lots--

He stiffened when a high-pitched whine reached his ears.

He slammed against the door, demanding to be let out.

"Open the door," Harry seethed, " _Surrender to me, wolf._ "

Harry would be surprised later when he would realise that his Alpha voice had come out, against the dark herbs that he'd taken beforehand to prevent it. The herbs would mellow out his inner pack leader-- mellow out his profane commands that rendered many-a-wolf helpless.

But they weren't working now, apparently.

He smirked wickedly when the wolf behind the door grunted, slipping all 5 heavy bolts and locks off, creaking the door open.

Harry pounced out the door, disregarding the helpless wail of 'help' and 'backup', he prowled through the dimmed hallway, nose attentive to the sweet smell that called out to him. To see. To touch. To taste.

"Alpha...?"

" _Move_ ," Harry commanded, and his eyes glinted when the wolf who stood guard gulped and shifted away, trying his best to overcome the pack Alpha's demand.

Harry teared through the door before him and slammed it shut behind him, eyes now zeroed on the pretty, pretty Omega laid out on the nest before him, all pink and glossy, blissed out.

_Mate._

His wolf breathed out a mantra that Harry clung to desperately, his mouth watering with how saturated and _divine_ this scent was. All his. All for him. Just him.

" _Mate._ " Harry rumbled softly as he neared the Omega who finally took notice of the pure Alpha in his vicinity, his sinful fingers still working on his perk nipples, bottom lip trapped in between his teeth.

" _Alpha._ " He whined high in his throat-- a call. A yearning call to ask Harry. Ask harry to claim what was his.

Harry growled deep, the sound resonant and bouncing off the walls that shook. "Name, age, sweet Omega," He gritted out as he gripped the door behind him.

The Omega whined high once again, and whimpered when Harry growled in warning. "Lou-- _ha--_ Louis! Alpha. 20."

Harry groaned out in a snarl and finally rushed forth, making work to straddle the small, small Omega. Something almost wildly animalistic snapped in him, and he howled. Howled to let his pack members know that he'd found his Luna. His one and only.

All tension paused when Louis raised his dainty palms to rest on Harry's sturdy chest; curious, blissfully glazed ocean blue eyes stared up at him with a surrendering, tilted neck, and Harry reached a hand forward to touch the beautiful, _beautiful_ Omega's face. Harry leaned forward to lick Louis' cheek lovingly, the feeling so foreign, yet so so welcome as it bubbled warm in his chest.

" _Alpha,_ " Louis whispered as he keened into the Alpha's sweet touch, moaning when Harry sucked on his mating spot. " _Take me, please. Take what truly belongs to you."_

Harry withered with the soft words, his canines slipping out. " _Omega,_ "He moaned as slowly rocked his hips, pulling out a high-pitched moan from Louis' bitten-red lips. " _Sweet, sweet Omega,_ " Harry murmured as he swirled an illicit tongue over Louis' blushy sensitive nipples, his hand slowly trailing southward-- hand gliding over each and every smooth curve, dimple.

" _Such pure beauty,_ " Harry marvelled at the blushing, blissful Omega who's eyes sparkled with a feeling akin to love. " _All mine._ "

" _All yours_." Louis parroted, and Harry's eyes snapped open. " _Please. Hot. Please._ " Louis begged, and Harry hissed when his manhood slid against Louis' pretty one.

" _Alph-- aah~!"_ Louis came when Harry inserted a digit into his slick, clenching hole that fluttered.

Silent tears of bliss fell down Louis' cheeks when Harry fingered him deeply, quickly thrusting in an extra 3 digits. " _Aah~!_ "

"Gonna take my knot so well, baby," Harry groaned when Louis sucked in his hammering digits, cumming once again. "Gonna fill you up with my pups."

Louis whined high in his throat, begging Harry to do just that. He moaned when Harry's fingers curled in him, and when they slipped out of him in a split second.

" _Mine. All mine._ " Harry replied, his teeth grazing Louis' neck as he blindly lined himself up with Louis' sweet hole that he was yet to taste.

All in due time.

With patience, maybe.

Harry hissed when Louis' hole clenched around his dripping head, gliding in with the excess of slick that soaked through Louis' thighs and sheets.

" _A-alpha--_ "

Harry growled and slammed in with a quick thrust, moaning when Louis cummed over himself once more, his knot catching against the pliant Omega's rim.

" _Alpha..._ " Louis moaned and sucked on Harry's oh-so strong, oh-so broad shoulder that Louis found a sort of pride and arousal in. His Alpha was strong. He would protect him from every danger.

" _Sweet Omega..._ " Harry groaned and he slammed back and forth into the blissed, withering Omega under him.

Soft glaze of sweat over smooth, tanned skin urged the hazy Alpha to lick, and the dominant wolf did just that, his hips slamming against a softer pelvis that glistened sinfully under the dim lighting.

" _\--Ah~ ah~ ah~!_ "

Blood thrummed in his veins and rushed in his ears, his senses peaked, as Harry nuzzled against Louis' sweat-slick, soft caramel hair that bounced with their animalistic movements.

" _Take my knot so well, baby--_ "

Louis' nails grazed down Harry's back in the haze, and Harry glided his hands under the Omega's thighs, throwing them over his shoulders as he kept on with his unwavering movements.

Louis tossed his head back with an open mouth, hot puffs of air escaping his lips.

Hips made to bear children from the mightiest of Alpha's, quivering with each moment of unity, Louis let himself go completely, his full trust on the one Alpha who worshipped him like no other; the one Alpha who was his mate.

The temperature in the room hiked to unknown degrees of warmth, Harry's fingers now alongside his girth as they explored a depth of arousal neither had ever experienced in their lives. Louis keened and arched himself off the nest when Harry pulled him up, still connected, and sat against the headboard with him on his lap.

" _Show me, Omega,_ " Harry commanded wickedly at the pliant Omega who gazed at him with glazed wondrous eyes, " _Surrender your Omega to me._ "

Louis gasped softly and leaned forward, legs either side of Harry, his lips tracing Harry's neck, tongue tracing a pattern up to his ear. " _Alpha, please..._ " He begged as he rocked himself on Harry's length, the smirking Alpha gripping his hips with each movement.

" _That's right,_ " Harry crooned, " _Who's your Alpha?_ "

" _Y-you--_ " Louis stuttered in his movements when Harry glided his hand over his pert nipple, pinching it between his fingers.

Harry growled when the door to the nest clicked open, and in a state of pure panic, he punctured the mating spot on Louis' neck, revelling in the way Louis let out his loudest moan thus far. He shoved his knot past Louis' rim-- the pliant Omega taking it like he was born to do so-- and released. Along with his mate. His Luna. He roared when Louis bit him on his mating spot in return, both wolves sated and uncaring of the wolves that left the scene the next second.

"Sweet Omega," Harry called as he brushed a caring hand over Louis' blooming cheeks, the Omega humming. "Alpha?"

"Call me Harry."

**Author's Note:**

> Lmfao. Yes I wrote that. Don't look at me like that lolll
> 
> _If you liked it here's the[fic post ](https://missyoutoosweetcheeks.tumblr.com/post/632877204687175680/heat-ls) :)))) _
> 
> _I'm new on Tumblr lmao hehehe feel free to come say hiiiii_


End file.
